


Polaroids

by Hoots_in_Boots



Series: Find Your Footing [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 2, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Post Collector Base, Shakarian - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoots_in_Boots/pseuds/Hoots_in_Boots
Summary: Polaroid cameras had made a come back on Earth amongst the “retro” trend followers, including Shepard. Following the successful destruction of the collector base, the crew have a big party, snapping many polaroids in their celebrations. Garrus, now intimate with the Commander, finds one unused in her quarters after the climax of their own celebration, and is inspired to create his own cover shot for a Fornax issue. A one-shot bit of smut that will fit in with my other shakarian fic i'm writing.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Find Your Footing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for the smut, I regret to inform you that it's closer the end of the fic. I like a good bit of buildup, personally. And I know y'all don't wanna betray your horny, but leave some kudos if you enjoyed it!

Garrus and Ailsa lay strewn across the bed, watching the blue shift in the window above them, panting from their exertions. Garrus grabbed around with his arm, trying to find the naked and exposed Commander. Upon finding one of her limbs, he pulled her in close to his own naked body, nuzzling at her neck and tenderly lapping at the sweat that clung to her skin, purring loud enough to drown out the ambient sounds of her fish tank. After a few licks, Ailsa began to squirm and tried pulling away from him, giggling and overcome by spasms from his tickling tongue.

  
“NO STOP PLEASE NOOO” she cried, tears in her eyes from laughing as he doubled down, introducing his talons into the mix, searching all over her body for extra sensitive spots. His talons found a sensitive spot on her hips, making Shepard buck and writhe in his arms. “NO-OH-OH-OH-OH PLEEEEEEEASE” she begged, beginning to pound her fists on his back. His chest rumbled in amusement, finally letting go of her. She immediately jumped out of the bed, panting and crying from the torture he’d subjected her to. Garrus sat up in the bed slightly, admiring Shepard’s form and highly entertained with his discovery.

  
“You’re a bastard turian, you know that right” Shepard said, chest heaving and breathless, slowly relaxing out of the combat stance she’d entered when she escaped him, and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the clothes that had been scattered over the floor. Garrus chuckled in response, stretching out his lean arms above him, rolling his neck slowly. He sat up a bit and started picking through the bedside table, finding a few items that piqued his interest. One was a Turian-human Fornax mag (not unlike the one stashed under his cot in the main battery), stuffed between two other books - one on vintage pin-up photography and the other called “Wizard of Earthsea”. He promptly ignored the latter, but picked up the mag and the pin-up book, flipping through both at the same time, initially looking through them to make fun of Ailsa later but quickly became genuinely curious about the pin-ups. There was a whole section in the book that had photos similar to the ones made by the primitive polaroid cameras the humans had been using during the party, and it gave him an idea. He looked up briefly and spotted an unused camera sitting on the commander’s table and he made a decision on what they were going to do next.

  
Shepard came back down the short set of stairs and stopped short when she spotted what Garrus had open in front of him, a bright red blush rapidly spreading up her cheeks. “Uhhh, Garrus...” She started before Garrus shushed her, still looking at both the book and the magazine, holding up a hand to beckon her towards him. Once she rejoined him on the bed, he pointed down at the pictures and the Fornax spread, a purr still rumbling off his body. He looked up at her, mischief in his eyes and leaned in close, saying in a low rumble “I’ve got an idea. Involving that camera.” pointing over to where it sat on the table. Shepard glanced at it, and back at Garrus, slight confusion in her eyes slowly dawning into understanding. A big smile spread across her face, Garrus’ mischief being reflected in her eyes. They leaned into each and shared a quick, passionate kiss, eager to begin on their unspoken project. She clambered off the bed, too hastey to be graceful while Garrus rearranged the bedding and the objects surrounding it. She turned around with the camera in hand, allowing her lustful eyes to roam over her naked alien boyfriend while he organised their makeshift “set”.

  
After a short moment, she did have one question, “Why?” she inquired, supportive but still curious. He stopped moving, and walked over to her, dipping his head to rub against her own. His voice was low, but warm when he responded, “I don’t want to ever forget this night. We beat the collectors, we survived and we had incredible sex.” then he pulled his head back, a smug smile on his face as he said, “Also I’m very handsome and I make a great model”. He winked at Shepard and began adjusting the lighting in the room with his omni-tool, making sure they would flatter every angle and line on his body. Shepard was left a little confused, “Wait… we’re taking pictures of you? I thought you wanted pictures of me?” she asked, a little accusingly, crossing her hands over her chest and relaxing back into her typical cocky-commander stance.

  
“Well duh, we'll do that too, but I have an idea for a particular vigilante’s tell-all Fornax spread” was the only response she got, as Garrus was hurriedly throwing on his civvies, almost tripping flat on his face when a spur caught in a trouser leg. “Blasted thing” he muttered, tugging it on properly. He straightened up, pulled Ailsa in for a quick kiss and licked up her neck. “Back in sec” he winked, and smacked her ass before bounding up the stairs and into the elevator.  
Shepard huffed, and hunted around for her brush and some make up, putting on some low, bass-y music that pulsed through the room. She lay on her stomach on the bed, ankles crossed behind her, gently kicking her legs up and down, propped up on her elbows. She smoothed out her hair, put on a smudge of eyeliner and a quick layer of mascara. She flicked through her pin up book, lingering over her favourite pictures while she waited for her new boyfriend to come back. Minutes later, Garrus strode out of the elevator, his old Archangel helmet tucked under his elbow and a few other “props” in his hands. He let out a low whistle at the sight of Ailsa, enjoying the heat that coursed through his body, and unceremoniously dumped what he was carrying on the sofa. He picked up the polaroid and quickly snapped a picture of Shepard before she could say anything, thrumming in delight and arousal as he watched the image develop before his eyes. He then reached into the pile he brought up and pulled out a lollipop, which Shepard looked at, confused.

  
“Where did you get that? We don’t stock those.” She asked, surprised but delighted to see the human treat. Garrus thumbed it in his hand, looking at her sideways, a smirk on his mandibles. “I saw a vid, of a human and a lollipop like this one and well... I liked the look of it, and I thought ‘Well if I ever have the chance, I want to see the Commander lick one of these’ and now I’ve got the chance” He explained, his voice low and velvety, sending heat straight down to pool under Ailsa’s stomach, causing her to begin lightly grinding her hips into the bed subconsciously. She licked her lips and reached out. Garrus tore the wrapper off it, and put it into her hand, almost shaking with excitement. Once upon a time, he would have balked at the thought of any kind of intimate contact with a squishy human, but now, it’s all he wanted and the “lollipop” had been a big fixation of his for some time since he had first met Ailsa. He readied the camera in his hands again, kneeling down near the bed to find the perfect angle, while Ailsa popped it into her mouth, savouring the sour flavour of the lollipo. She pulled it out, making a popping sound that made Garrus want to drool and he snapped a picture as she winked at him, her pink tongue slowly swirling around its surface. He took another picture as Ailsa demonstrated the flexibility of her tongue. His plates had been loose since the last time he’d been in bed with her, but they shifted that bit more as he pored over the scene in front of him.

  
Under his intense gaze, Ailsa began to squirm, embarrassed to be the focus of such attention for so long. Keeping the lollipop in her cheek, she got off the bed and reached for the camera. “Alright, big guy, it’s your turn. Show the world the Archangel they’ve been missing”. He passed it to her, yanked off his civvies, and turned to sort through his pile. He pulled out a slightly rough cloth that had been dipped in some oil and rubbed it over his plates, carapace and fringe, buffing them to a silvery sheen. Next he pulled out a paintbrush and small pot of paint, holding out the brush to Ailsa. Quietly, he asked “Can you touch up my markings please, it’s been a while...” She nodded, directing him to sit down, still completely naked, and delicately dipped the tip of the brush in the blue paint. Standing between his legs, she bent over slightly to begin touching them up. He slowly snaked his arms up, running his hands up her legs and waist lightly, before gently holding her hips while she worked. She slowly and deliberately filled in any patches in his clan markings on the unscarred side of his face, neatening up the lines as she went, completely focused on making them the best she could. She paused once she had finished that side and looked into his eyes, which had been shut and still the whole time. She spoke softly, using her other hand to gently cradle his scarred mandible, “Hey, want me to do this side too?” He opened his eyes, and looked at hers, squeezing her hips firmly while he thought about it.

  
“...No. They’re my markings now too.” Garrus said, decisively, as his purr revved again. “Thank you, Shep” he muttered, as he pulled her close and buried his head between her breasts, taking care to not mess up her fresh artwork. Ailsa cradled his head and laid soft kisses on his fringe, knowing the importance of what had just happened, even if she didn’t fully understand it, and massaged the back of his neck while he composed himself.  
He squeezed her hips again, and licked a long line up her stomach, his confidence and cockiness coming back to him. Raising his head, he smiled up at her, icy eyes twinkling away. Garrus stood up to his full height, let go of Ailsa and stretched, putting on a show for the Commander. He reached behind and picked up his old Archangel helmet, as well as his old Mantis rifle. He put one foot on the bed, positioning his rifle between his legs, looking at Shepard expectantly. She swept up the camera and paced around the bed and her room, finding the best angle. Eventually, she settled on being slightly opposite from him, camera strap slung around her neck, while she held out her fingers to make a rectangle, shutting one eye to find the perfect shot. Garrus just grinned the entire time, an unrealised dream coming true for him. He picked up his rag again and set to polishing his rifle, looking up suggestively at the camera, his helmet resting on the bed next to the tip of the Mantis. Shepard took one snap, critically assessing Garrus’ posing while she waited for it to develop. She threw it down on the bed once she’d made her mind up, and knelt down slightly to get a shot looking up at the Turian.

  
“Hey, get that groofy grin off your face! You’re Archangel, Scourge of the Scum of Omega!” she said mockingly, giving Garrus a chance to put on a more serious and sexy face before she took the shot. She was much happier with this one. His plates glinted in the blue light from her fish tank, the scars gently illuminated on his face by the lights he’d programmed above. He wore them as a mark of pride, as if they were as deliberately placed as his fresh markings. The muscles in his arms were taut, rippling under his plates, and his hands were sure and firm on his rifle. His helmet showed the Archangel markings and the blast marks, but didn’t steal the attention from the prime Turian specimen. She hummed in appreciation at the polaroid, enjoying the tightness it caused between her legs, and handed it to him for his approval. His purring increased in volume as he looked it at, matching the beat of the music that ebbed through the room. He put his rifle down, showing his plates had loosened further and picked up his helmet. This time he looked right at the camera, while his helmet dangled off his talons, just covering up his member but still revealing his parted plates. Ailsa’s breathing quickened just from looking at him like this, and quickly took another snap, fanning herself with the polaroid as it developed. She analysed it, seeing if it could be improved.

  
“Hey big guy, how about using your free arm to scratch the back of your neck. Really show off your muscles and waist?” She suggested. He did just that, making sure to flex everything while he was at it. Ailsa’s heart thudded in her chest, and she came to the conclusion that this was definitely the best evening she had ever had. She took two more shots while he was in that pose, two different angles. Just to be sure, she told herself. Ailsa handed these to Garrus as well, and he picked up the others, arranging them on the bed, confidence radiating off his frame. He picked them up gently, stacked them and set them aside. He quickly put on his helmet, and lay down on his side, head propped up by one hand, the other holding his rifle that concealed his other “rifle”, one leg slightly bent. At this, Ailsa stifled a laugh.  
“What’s so funny” Garrus voice drawled through his helmet, lust and frustration dripping off every syllable.  
“Oh it’s nothing, just an old Earth meme” she said, winking at him. She repositioned herself, muttering “Draw me like one of your french girls" under her breath. giggling slightly while she found the angle.

  
“Look up a bit? Yeah, hold your head there. Shift the Mantis a bit. Mhmm, mhmm” Another few flashes later and they were both beginning to feel very pent up, although they enjoyed every second of their photo shoot. As Garrus repositioned himself for another shot, Ailsa decided she wanted to be in the next one, and began to crawl up the bed to him. “Keep the helmet on” She said, as she handed the camera to him, and posed her body and face near his crotch, as if licking up and down the Mantis. She felt Garrus’ breath hitch as he watched her, and then felt his talons in her hair, holding her head in place. The camera flashed and they watched together as the film developed, their breathing slow and heavy. Ailsa couldn’t see his face for the helmet, but she could feel his grip on her head tighten as they looked at the pic. Her eyes were almost completely dilated and slightly lidded, showing her lust to the camera, her pink, wet tongue very, very suggestive on his old Sniper rifle. Garrus looked every bit as Archangel should, dominant, powerful and hot.

  
He put the picture down with the others, and set the camera down as well. Keeping his grip on her head, he moved the Mantis out of the way and carefully set it on the floor before picking up the camera again. All Shepard could hear was his subvocals, vibrating through his whole body, and without words, she completely understood what he wanted. She positioned herself, so the best of her curves would be on display as she dipped her head towards his crotch. Garrus was already completely uncovered, glistening and hard. Turian genital anatomy bore some resemblance to human’s, but she revelled in the differences. They were slightly longer than human's were, but more curved and they tapered slightly at the tip. Along the back of his cock, Garrus had prominent bumps which Shepard had come to covet in their short time together. He also sported some thick ridges along his length, and the base of his cock was much wider than the average human’s. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she started at the base, drawing her soft wet tongue up slowly along his length. His grip on her head loosened, but she felt his talons work into her hair, coiling it around his fingers. His cock twitched in anticipation as she swirled her tongue lazily around the tip, as she had done with the lollipop, and she wrapped her hand around the base, holding it in position as she swept down and up the length of it again, pressing down on the bumps with her tongue, keeping her eyes on his helmet the entire time. She ignored the camera as it flashed, keeping all her attention on his deep blue member. When she reached the tip again, she licked it dutifully before slowly enveloping it with her lips, sweeping her tongue over the tip as she did. As she sucked on it, flicking her tongue up and down the tip, Garrus’ hand tightened its grip in her hair, and she could feel his pulse hammer on her tongue. The camera flashed again as she began to move her mouth up and down, only one agonising inch at a time.

  
“Damn Shepard.” Was all Garrus could manage, eyes blown as he watched the Commander Shepard suck his cock. He knew his lollipop fantasy had been good, but he had no idea human mouths were as soft and warm as Shepard’s. The hand that held the camera shook as he maintained eye contact with Ailsa, savouring every second as her lips slipped further down. His subvocals were beginning to drown out the music that played. They sang of his lust, pride and admiration for the commander, but they stuttered as he felt the commander swirl the base of his cock with her tongue, while the rest sat firmly in her throat. Garrus choked, watching as Shepard’s eyes began to water. He reacted as if he was wading through molasses, managing to take one picture before she pulled up, sucking down air, a string of saliva and his own lubrication connecting the tip of his cock to her lips. It was the hottest image he had ever seen.

  
She smiled and winked, one hand working his cock, and immediately went down on him again, this time eyes closed as she sucked, turning her head this way and that. Garrus couldn’t resist, and ended up taking a vid of Ailsa while she picked up the pace, lips moving up and down, double checking his encryptions before he was completely lost in the moment. Her cheeks were hollowed out as she sucked every time her head bobbed down, her tongue swirling and circling ever bump and ridge as she went, while her hand kept tempo with her mouth. She hummed as she went, feeling her own wetness begin to pool between her legs, slipping a finger between them to gently rub her clit. She heard Garrus groan, and felt him push her head down again. Opening her throat, she let him push her all the way down to his base again, tongue lapping at everything it could reach. Her eyes watered as she felt every inch of his cock in her throat, but she was determined to hold the position. Once she reached her limit she came back up very slowly, tongue licking everything as she breathed heavily, before she dived back down to his base again. Garrus’ hips bucked slightly and she could feel his cock begin to twitch. His subvocals began to stutter, betraying that he was close to orgasm. She pulled back up, taking deep breaths, looking him right in the eyes through his helmet, and deepthroated him again, this time bobbing up and down on his base, working her tongue as hard as she could.

  
“Fuck, Ailsa, fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna cum” Garrus groaned through gritted teeth. He’d dropped the camera some time ago, and had been clawing at his fringe with his free hand while Shepard kept stuffing his cock down her tight, wet, warm throat. He watched her wink at him as she took him all the way in again, and he couldn’t control himself. His hips bucked right up as he growled, the hand in her hair holding her on his cock as he came, pouring himself right into her throat. As the intensity of the orgasm subsided, she pulled off him, still sucking on the tip, swallowing every drop, and slowly jerking him off, making it spike again. Garrus saw spots and the edges of his vision darkened while she worked him through the echoes of his climax. Once he had nothing left to give, Shepard let go, wiping off the spit and cum that was smeared over her face with the back of her hand, eyes tinged red. Garrus thought she looked very pleased with herself, but he felt as if she had sucked his soul and bones out, and all he could manage was to gently stroke her face. She lay herself across his carapace, satisfied at her handiwork, lightly massaging his waist. He felt around the side of the bed for the camera again, and took another picture. She was always beautiful, but in this moment she had transcended.  
“I think it’s a pretty universal fantasy, that lollipop thing” she said, tracing her fingers through the gaps in his plates. She reached out and picked up the stack of polaroids, then rearranged herself into the crook of his arm. He took his helmet off, and cradled her, stroking his thumb along the curve of her ass while she held up the pictures, leaning his head against her own.

  
“We need to take more of you posing, I think” Garrus rumbled, fingers tracing the outline of her with the lollipop. “You make an excellent subject”.  
“Yeah, and you were right, you are a great model. We should print these and sell ‘em to Fornax. Could title it ‘ARCHANGEL REVEALED: LOCKED AND LOADED’” Shepard mused, holding up the pictures of Garrus with his helmet and rifle, “At the very least, I’m going to get some glue and a photo album. I never want to lose these.” She planted a big sloppy kiss on his scarred mandible, and cuddled up to him, ready for a rest. He set the pictures down, rearranged the pillows to ensure maximum comfort for himself and Shepard, finally remembering stopped his recording and promptly passed out.

They both dreamed of lollipops.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been massively descriptive of Shepard's appearance, but I find everyone's got their own unique version of her, so you can just insert that in here. I wrote this in a day and I have put more effort into this than i did some of my essays during university. I am slightly ashamed of that fact. Garrus absolutely wants to be in an issue of Fornax he just wouldn't ever tell anyone, but this is a nice close second. My Shep and Garrus are absolute goofballs with each other, right from the get-go. I hope you enjoyed this! I have other goofy one-shots floating in my brain if you'd like to see those written up as well, and most aren't nearly as sexually charged as this one.


End file.
